Saturday Soiree
by Eligrl77
Summary: Mary has all kinds of surprises in store for Molly when she finally meets her.


On a Sunday evening, Mary thought it would be nice to invite Molly over. As she didn't get to really interact with her during the wedding reception. She had been so kind to Sherlock and John all these years. To not invite her to the flat once in a while would be considered rude. The boys rolled their eyes at the idea, but Mary sure had a few things in mind on why she would want her there. Those ideas wouldn't be displayed immediately to her. The boys were out working on a case, so interference at least for now. A hot pot of tea and some strawberry scones sat before them on the table.

"It's so nice to finally meet you Molly after all of this time. Things were so hectic at the wedding. I felt bad we didn't have a chance to chat."

"I'm happy it is in much brighter circumstances. The wedding was wonderful. John looked so happy when he saw you in your wedding dress. Where did you and John honeymoon?"

"We didn't feel like going anywhere," Mary took another gulp of red wine. "We didn't really have the desire to go anywhere. That can happen when you are in love."

"Oh," Molly blushed. "I'm sure."

"Haven't you been in love Molly?"

"Oh, yes! Many times," she sighed.

"Hasn't worked out with any of them huh?"

"No. I haven't had great luck when it comes to that department."

"Oh, but I'm sure you've had some fun at least, you know?" she winked at her.

"Not even that."

"You are a virgin still? My goodness, well I know something you don't know Miss. Hooper."

"What's that?" Molly asked.

"I know you have quite the hots for Sherlock Holmes."

"Oh stop it! I do not!"

"Mr. Holmes has already told me himself. You wear lipstick once in a while with him. Try to dress a certain way once in a while. He knows you are smitten,"

"Really?" she said, mortified at the thought he truly knew her feelings.

"Oh yes, really. Now this is where I come in," she smiled. "I think that we should do some… shopping together. The joy of living with a Holmes is a credit card that never quite maxes out. I'll treat you to it."

"Well, um… that is very nice of you. Extremely nice of you but…"

"Good, we'll be going to Coco de Mer in Covent Garden."

"What? But that is a…"

"It is a place full of things I am going to have you try on. I'll be there to help and pay for everything. Now let's get a taxi after we devour these scones I just made, shall we?"

A raunchy Marvin Gaye song Molly had no idea what it was, blared as they walked through the purple doors. She had never felt so out of her element. Endless amounts of provocative wear, sex toys, and deer antlers graced the store. She was too distracted to see Mary talking to the sales girl behind the counter.

"Molly, this is Angela. She knows me since I am a regular customer in here. She wants to make some measurements of you," she smiled. Molly awkwardly stood as she measured different areas. Though instead of telling both of them what they were, they were whispered in Molly's ear. She smiled when hearing of the results.

"A perfect size, and now I know what I can truly get you," she grinned at an ever blushing Molly. "Why don't you sit down near where the books are and I'll work with Angela."

"Sure thing," she awkwardly replied as she sat herself near the deck of books. Each title looked raunchier than the next. What on earth was she doing here? She had never been initiated sexually by anyone lest herself, and here she was in a sex shop. She hoped no one she knew would pop in and see her at this place. The color slightly drained from her face when she saw what Mary had picked out for her.

"I want you to try these on. I want to see what you end up picking out. Pick something that makes you feel beautiful," she smiled as she showed her where the dressing room area was. Molly felt like she spent forever in there, trying to figure out how to put this stuff on. The busters' looked so strange and alien on Molly. The stuff with braces she got too frustrated with putting on. Finally, she found something decent outfit in the bunch… a silk chiffon short slip. It had nice flower prints and didn't look as edgy as the other ones. She felt proud of her choice as she showed it to Mary.

"Molly, Molly, Molly, I had a feeling you would choose this. However today you aren't getting this."

"Why not?"

"You aren't because I already bought what I'm going to have you wear tonight."

"Then what was the whole point in taking me here?" Molly replied, flustered.

"Oh, you'll find out soon," Mary wrapped her arm around her shoulder as they picked up a taxi back at the flat.

"Let me tell you something about men Molly. Men need to be controlled. Under my roof, the men I live with do whatever I tell them to do to me," Mary said she unpacked her purchases.

"Is that so?" Molly was turning redder then a rose at this point.

"I love how naïve you are Molly. So freshly innocent and I wish I had someone like me to come along. Now, how about you put on this?" Molly gasped at the selection Mary had chosen for her.

"My goodness… I… could never wear that. Those are…"

"Everything you wouldn't wear yes, but Molly I would love to see you in this. I'll give you a hint: you won't be in it very long," the wording sent shivers down Molly's spine. What could this possibly mean? She went into the upstairs bathroom to get changed. She felt dirty wearing such a thing. It was called apparently a unwrap me satin bow teddy. She felt so naked already showing most of her bum. She cracked the bathroom door slightly.

"Let me take a look," Mary smiled as she twirled a very uncomfortable Molly around. "It looks smashing on you. Though I think one extra piece is still needed."

"What's that?" she asked nervously.

"A blindfold," said Mary as she was digging around her drawers.

"Why would I need that?" she fidgeted.

"It takes the pressure off. Plus I think it adds a twinge of sex appeal to this outfit. Trust me dear," she smiled as she added the last touch that went around her face.

"Now I am going to guide you downstairs, we have company."

"Company?" she chirped. "They'll see me in… this!"

"Oh don't worry Molly. Mrs. Hudson is on holiday in Glastonbury. No need to worry as you will be well taken care of."

"Well… alright," Molly sighed as she took Mary's hand, who guided her down the stairs slowly. The first thing she sensed was the smell. It was like she had put on rose incense. It permeated her senses, the more steps she went down. Second the amount of velvet she was walking on. Mary sat her down on the floor. She could hear others breathing and it made her nervous.

"The safe word is violet as always. Molly, you'll be everything I tell you to do from here on out. Same with the boys, but I'll go easy on you since it is your first time. I ask you do not take the mask off. Sherlock, take off your shirt and kiss Molly. Make love to that poor girl's mouth she's got it bad for you." Sherlock did exactly what Mary told him to do. Molly was overwhelmed with the sensations of the kiss, knowing it was Sherlock. She moaned softly and put her arms around his chest.

"Molly, undo his trousers please. Caress that nice bulge he's got down there. He's getting hard. Don't be afraid of it. It's there for our pleasure," her voice directed. Molly slowly unbuckled his pants and went back to kissing him. She messaged his ever increasing hardness. The more she did it, the more she could hear that glorious low roar in his throat.

"Sherlock, undo the bow on Molly's dress. I want your mouth all over her body. John, I'm going to ask you to put your cock in her mouth. Molly, please suck on him. It's just like sucking a lollipop. I think you will enjoy how massive he gets in your mouth. I think he is enjoying this also," she spoke. Sherlock quickly undid the bow and started kissing along her neck, down to her breasts. She felt herself being slightly lifted near a sofa. She moaned at the action of him sucking her nipples, nibbling on them with his teeth. He kissed her down lower and lower. Including her thigh, her legs, and she felt her legs being lifted slightly more and gasped. At that moment, John arranged himself as he slowly lowered his cock into her mouth. He watched how fast Sherlock was working her clit, and would speed up slightly along with him. The moans in her grew louder and louder. John shuddered when he felt Molly come around his cock.

"You have a great mouth to give head to Molly. You will be very useful in your future visits. Shame none of your other boyfriends discovered that. I'm feeling rather wet myself. I want you to suck on my pussy while Sherlock rams into your tight muff for a little. If your mouth is good, it'll make me come too," Molly heard Mary as she was taking off her clothes and everyone silently positioning for the next movement. "You look so good Molly on your hands and knees. I taught Sherlock how to pound a pussy. He'll do wonders for you," she whispered as she started to kiss Molly. She could take the cherry Chap Stick on her lips as she felt her arse being lifted from behind her. Mary was sucking on her breasts while she heard lube being opened. She felt herself being positioned as she felt a hot cock enter her. She cried out as her head was being directed to Mary's clit. She could taste how wet she was and Mary moaned loudly. The louder Mary would moan, the faster Sherlock would pump his cock into her. Moans turned into shouts as Molly felt like she was coming, feeling the alien sensations of an orgasm.

"Doesn't it feel good to be pussy pounded yes Molly?" she kissed her forehead. "I saw him cum inside you. Did you enjoy all of that?"

"God yes," Molly let out a tired wheeze. She felt so hot and sweaty. She still felt her pussy vibrating from all the orgasms she was having.

"This will be the last thing I have you do. I want you on your hands and knees again, just like you were earlier. Sherlock, I'm going to ask you to pound her asshole. I know you like things tight and she is tight. John, you're going to fill her muff up. I want to see her completely fucked by the both of you," Mary directed once more.

Molly cried out as she felt both cocks hit her areas. They rammed hard and harder into her, she was screeching in ecstasy. She couldn't even remember what her name was at this point. They rammed into her till she cried out in a sexual anguish never heard by anyone lest herself. They allowed her some time to lay there and regulate her breathing.

"Nothing hurt at all, did it?"

"No, not at all, it's just I can't even move," she whimpered.

"I know, it was your first time. We all just wanted to make it very, very special for you."


End file.
